Edward Parker
Edward John Parker, MP is the current Liberal Democrat Member of Parliament for Kingston and Surbiton, having been elected to this position at the 1997 General Election. Previously, he has been a Member of Parliament for Colne Valley and Bath, being first elected to the House of Commons in 1983. Early Life Edward John Parker was born on the 23rd July 1928 in Newlyn, Cornwall, to Michael Parker, a local tin worker, and Jean Parker (nee Lenette), a French migrant. Parker was the second child of three; he has an older brother and a younger sister. His childhood was strained due to the economical difficulties his family faced, with Cornwall not being a very affluent area, yet they managed to get by, scrimping and saving as they could. Parker attended the local secondary school for his education, and did not stand out academically, achieving good but not outstanding results. In 1946, Parker attended the University of Reading, studying Mathematics, paid for by his grandmother on his mother's side. In 1950 he graduated with a BSc, and left Cornwall for London to have any chance of a proper career. Pre-Parliamentary Career Parker got a lucky break in 1950 when he arrived in London, securing a place with an accountancy firm. He managed to get a traineeship, working there until 1954, becoming a trained accountant in the process. However, he found this way of high-profile life too much to handle, and found that his real ambitions lay in education. So, in 1954, he left his accountancy firm, and began a career in teaching. Beginning his teaching career at a state school near where he lived in Fulham, London, Parker was a Mathematics Master, teaching solidly at all levels until 1962 when he was promoted to Head of the Faculty of Mathematics at the same school, a post he held until 1968. In fourteen years of teaching, Parker decided that he wanted to further his career even more, progressing from just an ordinary master, senior master and Head of Faculty to leadership. He gained his headteacher qualifications and, in 1968, took up a role as Headmaster of a state school in Reigate, Surrey. This meant relocating with his wife, Maria, and two children, Michael and Francis, yet not far enough for it to disrupt their social lives. Parker was Headmaster at the school for eleven years. During that time, he managed to get the school from the depleted state that it was in to a relatively well-renowned school in the local area, gaining above average results. In 1979, Parker, who was already very active in the local Liberal Party, was selected to be Parliamentary Candidate for Reigate in the upcoming general election. Whilst an unwinnable seat, this showed his commitment to the Liberal Party and his prospective career in politics. Unfortunately, this meant he had to resign as Headmaster of his school and retire from teaching. However, the idea of a career as a politician was one that he was going to jump at. Political Career Voting Liberal since 1950, Parker was brought up in a very socialist environment. However, his views did not mimic those of his father, a staunch Labour supporter. Instead, he was more towards the centre, sometimes going over to the right on some issues. His son has followed in his footsteps of a differing political opinion, as he is a Conservative supporter. Parker was the Parliamentary Candidate for the Liberal Party in the constituency of Regiate in 1979, due to his service in the area. He failed to win the strong connservative seat. In the 1983 general election, Parker was selected as a candidate for the constituency of Colne Valley, a seat which he won and was elected as a Member of Parliament for the Liberal Party, sitting until 1987. In his inter-parliamentary years, between 1979 and 1983 and 1987 and, when he was next elected in 1992, Parker assisted at Cowley Street, specialising in finance policy and home affairs. Upon the break-up of the Liberal Party in 1988, Parker followed the majority of supporters into the Liberal Democrats, becoming actively involved in the new party and being selected and elected to Parliament once again. With Colne Valley now an opposition seat, Parker was selected to be the candidate for Bath in 1992, which he won, beginning his second tenure in the House of Commons. At the 1997 general election, Parker changed to be candidate for Kingston and Surbiton, allowing himself to spend more time with his wife in Reigate, where he still lives, and giving a chance to other prospective Members of Parliament. In a surprise event, Parker managed to win the previously Conservative seat of Kingston and Surbiton, although with a small majority. This began his third period in Parliament, in his third constituency. Personal Life In 1953, Parker married Maria Lawson, who bore him two children; Michael (b. 1959) and Francis, (b. 1963). Michael is a journalist, currently seeking election as an MP himself, for the Conservative Party, and Francis is an accountant, living in Manchester. Parker is a member of the Reform Club and on the Board of Governor's of the same school he was Headmaster at. Due to his mother being French, he is also fluent in the language, which led to him covering for the French master occassionally during his teaching career. His interests include education, reading, debating, history, long walks, old English literature and heritage and spending time with his family